


Spoonful of Honey

by bugseid



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Character Growth, F/M, Flash Fiction, Monster Girl, Romance, Slice of Life, Tsunderes, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugseid/pseuds/bugseid
Summary: All four parts of "Spoonful of Honey", a series of Monstergirl Captions featuring a Hornet-based monstergirl. They can all be found on my reddit account, u/moth-enthusiastThey have been assembled here, with bad formatting, for ease of use.
Kudos: 8





	Spoonful of Honey

  
>You wiped your forehead with a sweat-soaked rag in poor protest to the sun’s burning rays  
>Your area was in the middle of a heat-wave, but that wasn’t going to stop you from doing your work  
>You owned a bit of land outside the city, right next to a forest preserve. It’s there that you tend to an impressive, carefully curated garden  
>Slinging a bag full of trimmings over your shoulder, you start to head back to your house – images of a cold, sweet glass of iced tea filling your mind   
>Afterall, with this heat you have to be careful. Don’t want to overexert yourself and get a heat stroke   
>You hear a buzzing sound  
>Not uncommon mind you, you get a lot of bees in your garden; but this buzzing carried more body to it  
>“You’re not going anywhere!”  
>An exasperated female voice screams out over the buzzing  
>You spin around, dropping the trimmings pile onto the ground  
>In the air was a woman possessing a pair of bug wings, a stinger tipped thorax, and a chitinous exo-skeleton covering parts of her limbs. There was no mistaking it: this was a hornet mamono – and she was flying right at you!  
>With a quick duck and roll you get out of the way right as she slams into the ground  
>You scramble back up to start running, but she’s already up, chest heaving with labored breaths as sweat beads down her face  
>“Fucking stay put!”  
>You start running away from the house. While the house seems like a good idea, you’re familiar enough with monster girls to know that your door and windows won’t stop her for long  
>Actually, you know you can’t out run her either. But her movements seem strained and her flight isn’t completely straight  
>You’ve prepared for this day, and her exhausted state might buy you the time you need to hatch your escape plan  
>“When I – fucking – catch you!”  
>“But I’m – taken! I have – a garden!”  
>”Bull shit! Those – are just – actual – plants!”  
>Both of you were screaming at the top of your lungs, words broken up by shallow breaths sucking in the hot, dry air  
>You could see the lake now, just a little bit farther!  
>You dive in  
>She still has a lot of similarities to a hornet, right? So, she shouldn’t want to get in the water. At least that’s what you’re hoping  
>You turn around to face her  
>She’s not slowing down  
>“I just want to tend to my Lemon tree in peace!”  
>”Fuck your Lemons! Get that cute, tight ass back here!”  
>Your eyes widen in horror  
>She wouldn’t  
>She would.  
>You dive to the side as she slams into the lake’s surface, water spraying up to an impressive height with a loud crash  
>As you scramble out of the water you look back  
>She’s already standing up, wings dripping with water and soaked clothes clinging tightly to her features. She slowly walks forward with wobbly steps while cursing up a storm  
>She doesn’t get very far before she collapses in the water  
>You turn to head back to your home, knowing that she won’t be able to chase after you  
>But...  
>You look over your shoulder  
>She’s just lying there, her chest heaving up and down through exhausted breaths  
>There’s a stab of guilt as you make your way back over to her  
>She’s still a person, and being stuck in this heat can’t be good for her  
>Sliding your arms under her you lift her up  
>She coughs up a bit of water and rests her head into your chest. She seems unconscious; but more importantly she hasn’t stung you yet so that’s good  
>You make your way back home, hornet mamono in tow, very aware of how her wet body feels pressed against your own  
>She’s pretty. Her carapace is sorta cool, and it does cover her legs almost like thigh highs. She’s not wearing much, basically just a sports bra and tight athletic shorts. Which is pretty reasonable for this weather  
>“She’s probably just really sensitive to the heat… I’ve seen regular bees and wasps with heat exhaustion before.”  
>She stirs a little at your voice, but doesn’t respond  
>You bring her into your house, gently laying her down on the couch before heading into the kitchen  
>You come back with a cold bottle of sugar water and a cool wet rag, carefully setting the rag on her face and laying the bottle on her stomach  
>Maybe you should get her some food… but what would she eat?  
>“Hope she likes fruit…”  
>You head back into the kitchen with a mission  
>After a few repeated trips, you’ve now set out a little spread on your coffee table consisting of tea, fresh fruits, and some toasted bread  
>As you come back one final time with a jar of honey, you see that’s she’s finally gotten up. Each of her arms is occupied with the food and drink you’ve brought her  
>”Hey, you’re up. How are you feeling?”  
>She glares at you, her clear exhaustion only amplifying her pissed off expression  
>”Buzz off.”

  
>”Well aren’t you a bit venomous.”  
>”You wanna get fucking stung?”  
>You stare in disbelief at the exhausted hornet laying on your couch  
>She’s just regained consciousness after passing out from heat exhaustion, and already she’s buzzing for a fight  
>”Try to take it easy. You’ll be fine once your body temperature cools down.”  
>”So, what, you dragged me here? I don’t remember asking for your damn help.”  
>Sitting up, she undid the cap of the water bottle, drinking it voraciously   
>”Carried, actually. It’s far too hot outside for you to be doing…”  
>Your words trailed off as you watched her drink. Water was spilling down her chin and flowing between her breasts  
>Sweet berry bushes are all hornets this well-endowed?  
>”Uhm, all that… attacking thing.”  
>She crushed the already empty bottle with two hands as a third reached for an apple. Her fourth was currently lowering the zipper on her top to allow for more air  
>”Yeah, well, you coulda just listened and stayed put. Fuck it’s hot here.”  
>”I can turn the air conditioner up. More water?”  
>The crushed water bottle hits your head with a clunk  
>”I’ll take that as a yes. So, what’s your name?”  
>You get up and start to heading back to the kitchen, making sure to pick up the thrown water bottle  
>”Fuck off.”  
>”Hi ‘Fuck Off’, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Anon.”  
>A half-eaten apple hits you in the back  
>”Don’t be throwing apples you’ll bruise them! Besides it’s just a waste of food – finish what you started.”  
>”Oh, I plan too.”  
>You get the feeling she wasn’t referring to the apple  
>”So what’s the deal with you? All this space all by yourself?”  
>You toss the crushed water bottle into the kitchen’s garbage can, raising your voice so she can hear you from the other room  
>”You mean why aren’t I taken? I told you, I have a garden.”  
>”Oh don’t start with that shit.”  
>There we go, brand new waterbottle from the fridge. Oh, can’t forget to raise the AC while you’re here  
>”Girl’s just ain’t your thing? That’s okay if that’s the case, I mean, whatever gets your flower pollinated and all that…”  
>Tasks completed, you head back and hand her the new waterbottle  
>Watching her is pretty cool, how she moves all four of her arms to do different things at once. You’ve always joked about having four arms, but she actually has them!  
>You could be so much more efficient with your garden work if you had four arms   
>”No, I just haven’t been that interested in the ones that have approached me so far. Like when I go and sell my produce at the farmer’s market, or people come over to pick some up, I say ‘sorry, I’m taken by my garden!’ and they leave me alone.”  
>”They’re probably assuming your cuddlebug is an alarune or something. You and that damn… earthy, plantish smell all over your… stupid… yard work toned body. I’m surprised the garden hasn’t tried to seduce you yet.”  
>”Uhm, they’re just plants?”  
>”Yeah but how long is it gonna stay that way? You’ve got a fine as hell garden. Everyone back at the hive always talks about it.”  
>She reaches for the jar of honey  
>”Hey you got a spoon? Ah never mind.”  
>She pops off the cap with little effort and dips two fingers right into the honey  
>A long trail of honey follows them as she pulls out and sticks them into her mouth, slowly sucking off the honey  
>You shift a bit in your seat, crossing your leg over your other in hopes of covering your lap  
>You shouldn’t really be staring, it isn’t nice to stare, but…  
>Or lord now she’s letting the honey drip off her fingers and into her mouth  
>You can’t even tell if she’s looking at your or not, or at least it’s hard to tell due to her compound eyes. Although the way the light reflects in them sometimes makes it look like she’s staring in a certain direction   
>”Uhm… you sure you don’t want a spoon? You’ll spill honey all over –“  
>The honey jar slips from her hands, covering her already damp shorts in the sticky substance  
>”yourself.”  
>”Fucking damnit! First the water now this.”  
>You let out a heavy sigh  
>She’s absolutely fuming, the air filling with her buzzing  
>”Here, hand them to me and I’ll wash them for you.”  
>”Y-you pervert! Telling me to j-just take my shorts off right here!”  
>”I’ll turn away! Unless you want to stay in damp, sticky shorts all day.”  
>”F-fine! But if I catch you s-staring, I’ll pump you f-full of venom and then beat your limp b-body to a pulp!”  
>You stand up and start heading to the washer  
>Keeping your back to her you hold out a hand expectantly   
>You hear a bit of shimmying and some mumbled curses before a pair of damp shorts coated in honey end up in your hand  
>”You better be fast with those! A-and no peaking!”  
>You make your way to the washer and get to work  
>Shame about that jar of honey. You traded a trees’ worth of peaches for it at the farmers market! Seeing so much of it go to waste stings a bit  
>That’s some local, grade A honey and you didn’t even get to try it yet  
>Hopefully there’ll be some left when she leaves, although you’re not really sure when that’s going to be  
>Make no mistake, you love your garden. It ain’t much but it’s honest work  
>You haven’t really been interested in any of the mamono you’ve come across while selling your produce but… with her…  
>Admittedly she’s kind of scary. That stinger looks really painful and she seems pretty aggressive but still  
>Kind of cute when she’s mad, and as much as you praise your gardens’ beauty it doesn’t really compare to her  
>The washer dings, prompting you to transfer the shorts to the dryer  
>”Are they done yet, what’s taking so long I’m getting cold!”  
>Instinctively you look behind yourself towards the door way  
>She’s standing there, one pair of arms folded across her chest and the other perched on her hips  
>”W-what did I say about staring!”   
>”Do you want to get stung?!”

  
>Her face blushes to a shade of red that almost matched her eyes  
>She wasn’t trying to cover herself, instead plainly standing right in the doorway, hands firmly planted on her hips  
>Your eyes are quickly drawn to them, the way the straps of her bikini pressed into her skin  
>You quickly turn around, trying to avert your gaze  
>”Sorry! I was just caught –“  
>”Oh so now you’re trying not to stare? What you don’t like the way I look? Looking at me with those h-handsome eyes of yours.”  
>This is why you preferred being in your garden  
>”You’re the one barging in here demanding where your shorts are! They’ll be done when they’re done!”  
>”Yeah, well, it’s taking too long.”  
>”These things take time!”  
>The taps of her clawed feet on the room’s tiled floor echoes in the room as she approaches you  
>”For someone that touches flowers all day you’re pretty rude! You could at least have the decency to look at me when we’re talking.”  
>You turn to give her a good, long look over  
>As attractive as all her features are, as much as you enjoy looking at her, it wasn’t worth this  
>You know that even the most perfect of peaches could be rotten on the inside – and you weren’t about to bite into this one  
>”Decency? You want to talk about decency? You attack me in the middle of my own garden, you insult my lemons, you throw my apples around, you have done nothing but make demands and threaten me!”  
>”wha–“  
>”On top of all that you have not once even thanked me from helping you with the heat exhaustion. Not a single, small, little Thank You.”  
>The dryer dings, signifying the end of its cycle  
>”Your shorts are done. Here, take them and then please leave.”  
>”L-leave? You’re kicking me out?”  
>She seemed… shocked? Stunned? Her wings twitch a little as you hand back her shorts  
>Her usual scowl returns, but this time mixed with a bit of desperation  
>”O-oh I get it. Y-you just don’t know how to accept when a good thing lands right in your lap! I b-bet you’ve just got a small cucumber and your i-intimidated be me, huh? That it? What you think you’re all tough –“  
>”You have insulted my garden produce once but you shall not do so again.”  
>”You dumbass I was talking about your –“  
>”If you are going to act like this, then leave. You are not welcome here.”  
>Her head antenna droops down  
>”B-but what about the heat! What if I drop from exhaustion again?”  
>”You are free to take a bottle of water with you – but I do not want you here. You’ll be fine as long as you don’t over exert yourself.”  
>After a moment of silence, she turns and leaves  
>You watch her from the window  
>Once she’s a few steps away from the house she turns around, giving it a final, solemn look before flying away  
>You wonder if you were a little too harsh on her, but a long time ago you promised your single father that you’d never allow someone to treat you that way  
>He didn’t want you to go through what he did, and you weren’t going to break that promise just because you found someone attractive  
>The next three weeks were rather uneventful  
>Your thoughts kept flying towards the angry hornet girl, replaying all of your interactions with her  
>It stung a little to see her leave, a part of you did like her, but you still feel like it was the right choice to make  
>Occasionally you think you hear the sound of her buzzing wings, only to turn around and see leaves rustling in the wind  
>You continued to take care of your garden, putting aside a nice selection of produce for the upcoming farmer’s market  
>The day of the farmer’s market came, and you were prepared  
>You set up a stall in a nice, shady area. It was filled to the brim with some of the best produce you’ve ever grown  
>A lot of the usual visitors stopped by, and throughout the day you traded some of your produce for a variety of different goods  
>Fresh eggs, honey, milk, bread and other goods all produced locally  
>Not as many visitors flirting with you, and this time only one harpy used the “how about you fertilize my eggs” line   
>You’re rearranging some peaches when another person walks up  
>”Hey hi! Looking to buy some fresh –“  
>Long, carapace lined legs lead your eyes up the rest of her curvaceous body; barely contained in tight, sporty clothes  
>You quickly meet the gaze of her compound eyes, instantly recognizing her  
>”Oh. You.”  
>The hornet leans forward, trailing a finger down one of the cucumbers  
>”H-hey Anon. You got anything back there that’s a little meatier?”  
>”Please don’t grope my produce if you’re not going to buy anything.”  
>She picks up one of the peaches and goes for a bite  
>You quickly snatch it out of her hands  
>”I came all this way –“  
>”Are you buying or not?”  
>She starts to adopt her usual aggressive stance, mouth opening to reveal her sharp teeth  
>But then… she stops. Her shoulders lax a little  
>”I…I’m sorry”  
>”Sorry, what? I can’t hear you if you’re mumbling like that.”  
>”I said I’m sorry!”  
>Her response was much louder this time, and prompted a few concerned looks from other market-goers  
>”I’m… sorry for how I acted.”  
>One arm was rubbing the other nervously, while her second pair wrung her hands together  
>”Everything I said and…stuff. So… yeah.”   
>A few more curious looks from all the nearby people  
>”Hey, this isn’t really the best place to –“  
>“I’m trying to apologize! This is hard for me. I’m sorry okay!”  
>That’s the tone you’re more familiar with  
>”I know! I accept your apology.”  
>”I – really?”  
>”Yes, really. But this isn’t the place to be discussing it. Did you want to talk somewhere more private?”  
>You shot a few glances at some of the other market-goers  
>One of them caught the hint, and ushered a few of the gawkers away  
>”Yes. I-is it alright if we did it at your place?”  
>Deep breaths anon, deep breaths  
>”Yes, you can come stop by my house later.”  
>This is the first time you saw her actually smile  
>”Okay! I’ll see you later then.”  
>You watch her leave your stall; she turns around and giving you a little wave before flying off  
>She seems a lot different from last time you met, but you’ll find out soon enough if she was being sincere or not

  
>It was a beautiful night to be in the garden  
>After the farmer’s market you had returned home and changed into some more comfortable clothing since you were expecting a guest  
>The entire evening had come and gone with no sign of her, and as night approached the only thing flying through your garden were the fireflies  
>This was always one of your favorite times of the year thanks to all the fireflies that flew about, which gave your garden an almost ethereal feel  
>Following a winding stone path, you turned past a lemon tree and came upon one of your larger flower fields  
>There she was. Sitting on her knees right in the middle of it  
>”T-there you are! Took your sweet ass time to find me.”  
>Saying she was wearing clothes would be generous. There were bits of cloth on her, yes, but they did little to cover her figure  
>She pulled a finger out of her mouth, a thin strand of honey following its path  
>”I’ve got all this honey on me s-so g-get to work with that damn tongue of yours!”  
>That thick, golden fluid slowly trailed down her curves, its shiny surface just barely catching the moonlight  
>”I-I know how you were staring at me when I first did this!”  
>You reached deep to find the strength you needed to not give in to your base desires and trample your flowers just to be with her  
>As you focused on the lemon tree to distract your mind you heard a tiny click. Almost too small to notice, but after the years you’ve spent in your garden you knew exactly what it was, and what it meant  
>”Come on! I apologized and I’m hear offering myself to you – get that ass over here and take me!”  
>”I’m sorry but… I can’t.”  
>Five  
>”What!? B-but I apologized!”  
>Four  
>”It’s not that. This just isn’t a good place or time –“  
>”Then when is a good time? I don’t want to lose you to some other girl!”  
>Three  
>You backed away a little bit, taking off your jacket and putting it to the side  
>”I have to constantly see how happy everyone else is with their stupid couple shit they do together.”  
>Two  
>”Anon, please. I’m sorry. I messed up.”  
>”It’s the spot you picked.”  
>One  
>The automated sprinkler system turned on and showered the area with water  
>She screeched at the sudden downpour, her arms flailing wildly as she received an impromptu shower   
>You approached her with an extended arm to help her up off the ground  
>Water was beading off of her exoskeleton, but her hair and wings were soaked. The honey was all but washed away  
>She looked up at you and hesitated before accepting your help  
>”Come on, there’s a bench we can go sit on.”  
>You made your way back to your jacket and draped it over her shoulders  
>She didn’t protest, instead she clutched it tight around her with one pair of her arms  
>The walk to the bench was short, but it felt long due to the silence the two of you shared  
>It was a nice swinging bench made almost entirely from wood, and it was located within one of the nicest parts of your garden  
>The fireflies were much more active here, their presence only adding to the already serene ambiance   
>The swinging bench gently swayed as the two of you sat on it  
>”So… you alright?”  
>”No.”  
>”Well, we’re here. We can talk if you want.”  
>”Anon I…”  
>She lets out a deep breath  
>” I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass. I’ve been trying to work on it these past few weeks, but it’s hard. ”  
>”Why did you feel the need to be so forceful?”  
>”Because like… I like you. I thought I could just take you and claim you as mine, and do it before I lose you to someone else. I’m… I don’t, like… I always default to anger. But all I’ve done is make you hate me.”  
>You placed a hand on her shoulder  
>”I don’t hate you. The fact that you’ve realized your mistakes and apologized for them speaks a lot about you, and I respect that. It takes a lot of courage and strength to not just admit when you’re wrong, but to also try and fix it.”  
>”So you’ll forgive me?”  
>”I already said I forgive you. And… you have been on my mind a lot these past few weeks.”  
>”Hah! So you do like me. I knew you couldn’t resist my charm. So, it’s settled then! I’ll be nicer for you and –“  
>”No.”  
>You take one of her hands into yours  
>”I don’t want you to change for me. The only person you should change for is yourself. If you want to change, to improve, then do so because you want to. Not for me, but for you.”  
>She turned her head to look at you. The way the moonlight reflected in her compound eyes was beautiful, almost mesmerizing even  
>”But I do want to change. I know it’s a problem and everyone has always just accepted my behavior or brushed them off but not you. You made me take a step back and realize what I did and how I am. I just… I can’t do it alone.”  
>She wrapped two arms around yours and kept one hand clutching yours tightly  
>Her head rested on your shoulder  
>”You don’t have to do it alone.”  
>”Y-you’ll help me?”  
>”I am not a replacement for a therapist. If you are serious about this, they will be able to provide you the actual help you need. But… I’m willing to go on that journey with you. To be there for you when you need me.”  
>She snuggled against you, hugging your arm tightly  
>”Thank you Anon. For everything.”  
>You smile, running a hand through her damp hair before pulling her close  
>The two of you sat there, on that bench in the garden, enjoying each other’s company under the night sky  
>It really was a beautiful night


End file.
